Causerie: Prelude to a Story
by shadowfaxangel
Summary: This is a prelude to the story I am actually writing. It's a bit of an impromptu character voice writing exercise that just kept going. It's rather entertaining, so I thought I'd share.


**Author's Note:**

This little bit worked its way onto paper as I sat staring at the blank white and very intimidating new document screen, trying to figure out how to get started on the story I had the idea to tell. This is my first foray into writing for these well-known and loved characters, so getting started was quite scary, I must admit.

I mentioned this little writing exercise to my wonderful friend and now my amazing beta, 2serendipity, and ended up sending it to her. She definitely got a good laugh out of it (as much as I did writing it, I think). Anyway…she suggested that this was so much fun that I ought to consider publishing it. Now if only I had the formatting freedom of Word to be able to share her notes and our comments back and forth to each other and with Damon and Elena over what you actually see below…it gets even funnier. Like, laughing out loud in the middle of my office funny. Alas, I couldn't quite figure out how to integrate all of our comments and banter smoothly into this drabble, so until FanFic gives me the ability to include editorial side notes/comments, this is what I've got.

The title was a brilliant idea by 2serendipity. Causerie comes from the French word "babble" (trust me, it fits) and is basically a short, informal essay, light and humorous where sentences are usually kept short, avoiding over-explanation and leaving room for the reader to read between the lines. (gotta love Wikipedia for its helpful explanations) And speaking of over-explaining…this "note" is in danger of becoming longer than this little causerie. So, without further ado…here we go. I hope you enjoy this little exercise of mine. The actual story it precedes will be coming shortly.

**note 6/8/12** - Sorry if this kicks off an author alert notice, I just happened to look at this and noticed the formatting was all screwed up, enough that I felt compelled to come fix it (no pun intended...I don't think...) Except it won't let me truly fix it because apparently FF doesn't like my pretty dot designs. So, pretend they're there and not just a bunch of ...'s, okay? Thanks :)

* * *

><p>Damon: Seriously? Am I <em>that <em>intimidating that you can't even pretend to start putting words down on a page? I know I'm sexy, but really. Get a grip.

Elena: You know you can do this. Just write it like you feel it. I promise we'll play nice.

Damon: You'll do no such thing.

Elena: Did you not just say you weren't intimidating?

Damon: No. I asked if I was really that intimidating. There's a clear difference there.

Elena: Don't you want her to start writing her story? It sounds like fun to me.

Damon: Well _you're _not the one she's planning to wrap up in twinkly Christmas lights and garland.

Elena: Maybe not, but I_ am _the one who gets to do the wrapping. Maybe if you place nice she'll even let you retaliate.

Damon: Hmm...

Me: And I'll supply the Scotch. As much as you want.

Damon: Are you trying to bribe me?

Me: That depends, is it working?

Damon: Perhaps. Start writing and we'll find out.

Me: I can't. I feel like you're judging me.

Damon: I am.

Me: Not very encouraging.

Damon: I wasn't trying to be.

Elena: DAMON! Behave yourself.

Damon: When have I _ever_...

Elena: *giving Damon a look*

Damon: Alright alright alright. Please start writing so I can seduce Elena with my dashing, decorated self.

Elena: *blushing hard*

Me: Haha. Way to turn the tables, Damon.

Damon: *smirk* Aren't you supposed to be writing? As in, an actual story, not just playing with us and letting me taunt you?

Me: Uh...yeah...on it...

Damon: Mmmhmm. Prove it.

Me: *glares at Damon* Evil vampire.

Damon: Uh, _duh_

Elena: You might as well just start, or he'll just keep going.

Me: I think you're right. SOOOOOOOOO...here we go…

.

..

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Damon: Umm...playing with dot designs does _not_ constitute starting...

Me: Shhh! I'm breaking into it!

Damon: Riiiiight.

...

...

...

...

..

.

.

.

Damon (in a stage whisper): Pssst! Based on the design, this is the part where you start _writing_.

Me: Way to point out the obvious. Whatever would I do without you?

Damon: Most likely stare at a blank document screen until you go crazy.

Me: Don't you….well, yeah, you're probably right.

Elena: Don't..!

Damon: Of _course_ I'm right. Have you met me?

Elena: Great, now you did it. Had to go and let him win, didn't you?

Damon: You should try it sometime. *does his eye flirt thing*

.

.

.

Damon: Psst…it's been two days. Three dots don't exactly equal words on a page.

Me: I know, I know. This is just really intimidating.

Damon: Sounds like an excuse to me. And not a very good one at that.

Elena: Damon! That's not helping!

Me: I suppose he's right, I just can't seem to get started.

Elena: What's holding you up?

Me: I'm not sure.

Damon: Of course you are.

Me: How would you know?

Damon: Because I'm awesome.

Me: *scoffs* Yeah, that's it.

Damon: I'd be nice to me, little writer. I'm older, wiser and way more sexy.

Me: *looks at Elena…both burst into giggles*

Me: And that's reason to be nice to you why, exactly?

Damon: Because I can make your life incredibly difficult if I choose to.

Me: *sobers instantly* Okay, I'm sorry.

Elena: You _so_ don't have to apologize.

Damon: *shoots a look at Elena, which she ignores* So, why is it that you can't you get started?

.

..

...

..

.

* * *

><p>One final note: after those last bit of dots is where I actually started writing the story I'll be posting shortly. It seemed easier than trying to actually <em>answer<em> Damon. Relentless vampire.


End file.
